With advances in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), the manufacturing industries have developed a three-dimensional printing technology capable of rapidly fabricating products from an original design concept. The three-dimensional printing technology is in fact a collective term for a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques with the basic principle of laminate manufacturing, where a rapid prototyping machine forms cross-sectional shapes of a workpiece in the X-Y plane by ways of scanning, shift intermittently at a layer thickness in the Z coordinates so a 3D object can be eventually formed. The three-dimensional printing technology is applicable regardless of the geometric shapes and the RP technology produces excellent outputs in particular for complex parts, which saves efforts and processing time significantly. A digital 3D model designed by means of computer-aided design (CAD) software can be realistically presented in the least time.
During the process of printing the 3D object, the three-dimensional printing apparatus heats up a molding material and feeds out the melted molding material onto a platform so as to print out a slicing object in each layer. However, rips, cracks or deformation can occasionally occur on the 3D object completed by a common three-dimensional printing operation. Therefore, finding a way to develop a three-dimensional printing apparatus and a three-dimensional printing method for providing favorable printing quality is one of the important issues to be addressed.